


some things you just don't question (no rhyme or reason)

by idontwrite



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwrite/pseuds/idontwrite
Summary: Minhyun raises his hand again, effectively silencing the boy. “Someone hired someone from the Music Society to sing a song for me,” the tall boy repeats slowly. When Jaehwan nods, Minhyun frowns. “In the library,” he continues. “Where silence is mandatory.”Or a Valentine's day ficlet when it's not Valentine's day set in a college AU, don't ask, where Jaehwan randomly serenades Minhyun for extra-curricular.





	some things you just don't question (no rhyme or reason)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charmandu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandu/gifts).



> hey lady, you'll get the longer one tomorrow. also, i guess an entry to the "firsts" thing for first meeting?

_(once like a spark)_  
_if strangers meet_  
_life begins-_

e.e. cummings

 

“Hi.”

Minhyun raises his hand to ask for a moment as he finishes the sentence on his engineering book. Once he is, he closes it between a finger to serve as his marker. Dragging his gaze up, his dark eyes settle on a dark-haired boy with bright chocolate eyes, who fidgets with his bangs for a moment and gulps nervously as if he is surprised that Minhyun even paid him attention. Minhyun tries not to scowl at him despite the interruption.

“Yes?” He asks politely, softly as he manages to remember that he is, in fact, in the library. The boy clears his throat and straightens himself, carefully brushing his palm against the chest of the maroon dress shirt he is wearing. It makes him paler. He still doesn’t say anything, and when Minhyun quirks an eyebrow, the boy puffs his cheeks with air, making his face even more rounder this time. It makes him crack a smile.

“Hi,” the boy repeats. Minhyun wonders if the flush on his cheeks is because he is shy, or if Minhyun has ended up scowling at him after all. “I’m- um, I’m Jaehwan, from- uh, from the Music Society. I’m, um, offering serenading services—” He pauses and slides a flyer over Minhyun’s desk, seemingly out of nowhere. The engineering student only flicks his attention to it for a second before looking back up at the stranger. “—and, uh, you’re kind of my mission right now, so—”

Mihyun blinks a couple of times. “Sorry, your what?”

The boy—Jaehwan, as he introduced himself—scratches his forehead, as if looking for a way to explain what he just said. He gestures to the guitar that he holds up on his left hand, not that Minhyun had noticed, and tries to smile. “You’re my mission. I mean, someone ordered a song for you, and well, as part of our services—”

Minhyun raises his hand again, effectively silencing the boy. “Someone hired someone from the Music Society to sing a song for me,” the tall boy repeats slowly. When Jaehwan nods, Minhyun frowns. “In the library,” he continues. “Where silence is mandatory.”

At it, Jaehwan looks up and fidgets. “I know. I was going to ask if—” He sighs heavily, like he doesn’t really want to do this. Minhyun is familiar with it; some organizations in the university force some of its members to do ridiculous things especially on special days so they could have some cash flow. It was one of the reasons Minhyun never joined any. “If we could take it outside, so I don’t have to bother anyone?” Jaehwan must notice Minhyun’s scowl because he offers him an apologetic smile. “I promise it will be quick? Just the chorus if you’d like. I just really, _really_ need to finish my mission list before noon, or my sunbae-nim are going to have my ass.” He grins, and Minhyun only notices now just how bubbly this boy  seems, despite his mentioned predicament. “Pretty please?”

Minhyun sighs heavily and pulls his finger away from between the pages of his book. Jaehwan throws him a pout, one that makes his cheeks puff again. It dissolves into a smile when Minhyun slides his book into his backpack. The engineering student just wanted to get things over with; after it, he would probably just head to his dorm room so he doesn’t have to deal with any other surprises or get in the crossfire of students trying to milk the capitalist concept that is Valentine’s Day.

“Am I allowed to know who sent you?” Minhyun asks as they make their way out of the university library. Jaehwan walks beside him, lugging his guitar with him. He shakes his head.

“Nope,” Jaehwan replies, popping the ‘p.’ “Completely anonymous unless they send a card, in this case, they didn’t, but uh, yeah.” He chuckles nervously. They reach a bench and Jaehwan gestures for Minhyun to sit down on it. The dark-haired boy just sighs and sits, leaving his backpack by his feet.

“Very well, let’s get this over with,” Minhyun mumbles. Jaehwan beams—it’s weird, how sunny and bright he seems to be, like somehow he fits this stupid, cheesy day—as he pulls up his guitar and slings the strap over his shoulder. The guitar looks well-played, half of it filled with various stickers. The logo of the Music Society is among them.

“Stop me anytime, but please do let me make it to the first chorus,” Jaehwan chuckles as he begins the opening riff of a song that sounds familiar to Minhyun, not that he really cares. He glances behind Jaehwan to see some people looking their way. He sighs and looks down on his lap just as Jaehwan begins to sing.

It takes his less than a moment to snap his attention back to Jaehwan when he hears his voice. The boy gives his a shaky grin when he meets his gaze, and Minhyun barely even hears the meaning of the words, but Jaehwan’s voice is nothing short of beautiful, raw, especially with only the guitar he plays himself accompanying the song. Minhyun finds himself captured.

“I know it might sound a little crazy but I believe,” he sings, his lips quirking up a little at the last word before he dissolves into the first chorus. Minhyun feels something burst in his chest, like he had uncovered some secret, and he hopes his awe isn’t too visible on his face. Thankfully though, Jaehwan seems to be too into the song, which is both endearing and captivating at the same time, and Minhyun curses whoever sent Jaehwan to him with this song because the lyrics of it are just so stupid, so cheesy.

So… Terrifying.

Instead of moving forward to the second verse, Jaehwan instead repeats the chorus, singing _I knew I loved you before I met you_ with a smile and a look fixed on Minhyun, and the engineering student tries to calm his racing heart if only to hear Jaehwan’s voice over the way it drums in his ears.

Despite his earlier hesitance about letting this Music Society member serenade his, Minhyun finds himself biting back a frown as Jaehwan slides his guitar to his back when his song ends. He lets out a relieved sigh and his chocolate eyes sparkle, just beneath his bangs. It’s odd, the way Minhyun feels as he watches him—like a delayed reaction to something explosive happening right in front of his very eyes.

(Like he had fallen in love at first sight and he is only realizing it now, when he has his face on the dirt.)

“Thanks, Minhyun,” Jaehwan says, and the way he says his name makes something in the dark-haired boy flip. Minhyun blinks a few times.

“How do you—”

Jaehwan _giggles_ , and its music is a hundred times better than what he had just sang to Minhyun. “The one who ordered your song. Um.” He chuckles, nervously this time, and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “Did you, uh, like it?”

Minhyun looks down at his hands. He runs his right hand along the fabric of his jeans, over his knee, before shrugging up at Jaehwan. “It was sweet,” he settles with. He tries on a smile. “You have a great voice.”

Jaehwan breathes out a laugh, as if he was waiting for the validation. “Thank you.” He fidgets with the strap of his guitar and just stands there, looking at Minhyun, and the engineering student wonders if he was supposed to… pay, or something.

“Right, uh… Anyway, I should go,” Jaehwan says suddenly, gesturing behind him.

Minhyun nods hesitantly. This was the plan—let Jaehwan sing, then leave for his dorm so he could study. He watches Jaehwan take a step back, still smiling that bright smile like he had the sun behind his eyes. “Thanks again, Minhyun.”

“Wait,” Minhyun exclaims, standing. Jaehwan pauses, looks at Minhyun almost with expectations on his features, and the boy swallows thickly, shoves his hands into his jeans pockets. Minhyun sighs. “If I- What if I wanted to- to, I don’t know, get your services to sing for- for someone?”

Jaehwan grins widely. “ My services specifically, or Music Society’s?”

Minhyun bites his lip. “Yours.”

Jaehwan tilts his head as he walks back to stand in front of Minhyun. “You have a pen and paper?”

The taller boy chuckles and fishes for a pen from his backpack. He hands it to Jaehwan.

“Paper?” The singer asks. Minhyun just offers his palm.

Jaehwan grins. Minhyun regrets his decision when Jaehwan takes his hand in his to hold his in place as he writes his number down, but he could only bite his lip at the warmth and the slight tickle of the sliding metal against the smoothness of his skin. Once he was done, Jaehwan leaves the pen on his open palm.

“There,” Jaehwan murmurs, steps back and grins. “I’ll be a text away, Minhyun,” he says again, before he runs off with an excuse of another mission to complete.

Minhyun watches him leave, and when there is nothing to stare at in the space he had occupied, his gaze flickers to the digits on his palm.

He smiles and thanks whoever ordered that stupid, cheesy song.


End file.
